ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Hutchinson
Daniel Robert Hutchinson '(born November 14th, 1983) is an American professional wrestler, a character wrestling in the e-federation World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH) on its Showdown brand, where he is the reigning WWH World Tag Team Champion with Buddy Aces. He also competes in the Extreme Championship Federation (ECF) on its Thursday Night Thunder brand, though he is currently inactive in ECF due to (kayfabe) injuries suffered after a special Saturday night event held by the e-federation. He wrestles in both companies as '"The Jersey Devil" Daniel Hutchinson, a ring name he came up with due to his birth state of New Jersey and the cruel and sadistic nature of his in-ring persona. During his first tenure in ECF, Daniel became the first-ever ECF World Tag Team Champion (along with Frank Washington), and only a couple of months later, the first-ever ECF World Heavyweight Champion, albeit with a very short-lived first reign. In WWH, Daniel is a former WWH International Champion, and, as mentioned above, the current-reigning WWH World Tag Team Champion. Daniel has always been noted as being very skilled, despite his lack of long-term experience, and credits his time around more experienced people such as WWH's Highlander, Andy Rhodes-Payne, and Ash Dubois, and ECF's Frank Washington and Mikaru Daiety, for his improving skill. = Early Life = Daniel started out life in the big city of Mount Holly, New Jersey. He lived with his older brother Alexander, his oldest half-brother Michael, and his parents, both of whom were drug addicts. Most of the time, Alexander was somewhere the rest could only guess at, Michael was with friends, and his father Paul was at various jobs, leaving Daniel to be the sort of "guinea pig" for his mother's schemes to gain drugs, or the money for them, if the situation called for it. When Daniel was about 10 years old, his mother and father had their biggest argument, leading to what would become known as the "Hutchinson Turkey Incident," as Daniel calls it. This fallout marked the end of a marriage that lasted more than one and a half decades between Lisa and Paul Hutchinson. For about another year, Daniel and Alexander lived with their Lisa in an apartment up the street from their old house -- Michael had long since moved out -- until late next year. On December 22nd, to be exact, Daniel and Alexander went to visit their father in Fairdale, North Dakota where he was staying, and were supposed to go back on January 5th. However, on the 4th, the Hutchinsons in North Dakota were informed that Lisa had lost their place of living, invariably "dumping" them in North Dakota with their father. Because of this, Daniel spent his entire high school and college life in the Midwest. He graduated from the University of North Dakota with a double-major in Theatre Arts and English. = Career = Extreme Championship Federation (2007 - 2008) Frank Washington: Friend and Foe Soon after college, Daniel's old friend Frank Washington, a professional wrestler, contacted him, wondering if Daniel would like to help with his upstart company, ECF. Daniel, always having had an interest in pro wrestling, happily obliged, and on September 13, 2007, on the very first edition of Thursday Night Thunder, Daniel made his in-ring debut, defeating the very man who brought him into the industry, Frank Washington, in a Hardcore Match. The match stemmed from a confrontation between Daniel and Frank that occurred when Daniel, a heel at the time, demanded a chance to win the then-vacant ECF World Heavyweight Championship (then just known as the ECF World Championship), but Frank, then-face, refused that shot. Daniel then instead challenged him to a non-title Hardcore Match, defeating him by debuting his Devil's Advocate finisher. Soon after the match, Daniel took the vacant ECF World Championship belt with him, only for Frank to take it back shortly thereafter and lock it away in ECF's headquarters. The next week, then-Co-Owner Debolt Dragonsbane, as a spiteful act towards fellow Co-Owner Frank, forced Daniel and Frank to compete together in an ECF World Tag Team Championship match against Debolt's stable, Devastation, Incorporated, which at the time only consisted of two other men besides Debolt, Assault and Battery. Despite their differences and the hellacious match they'd competed against one another in the week before, Daniel and Frank managed to win the ECF World Tag Team Championships, becoming the first team to hold them in ECF's history. Over the next several weeks, Daniel and Frank began developing a more partner-like bond, eventually adding then-ECF North American Champion Mikaru Daiety to their "alliance" against Debolt, who was not only trying to gain ECF's championship for his ever-growing Devastation, Inc. stable, but he was also attempting to gain the "managerial services" of Daniel's manager and girlfriend, Krystal Ramone. During his partnership with Frank, Daniel constantly hinted a full face turn, wrestling cleaner matches and even being cheered somewhat more during his promos, particularly when they targeted Debolt and Devastation, Inc. The face turn became an even more apparent possibility when a masked man, without Daniel's knowledge, kidnapped Krystal, and Daniel responded by brutally attacking Battery and causing him to suffer a (kayfabe) Grade III concussion, his justification being that he "suspected Debolt". However, this face turn was not to be -- on the October 18, 2007 edition of Thursday Night Thunder, during an exhibition match against "The Soul of Philly" TJ, a group of three men in dark gray hoodies who'd attacked TJ the month before came to the ring, ready to strike again. Mikaru and Frank joined Daniel and TJ in their defense, but Daniel turned on Frank, laying him out before the three hooded men proceeded to beat down Mikaru and TJ. Daniel then finished off Frank, using the Devil's Advocate to put Frank through a barbwire-wrapped table, cementing his heel status. The following week, Frank and Daniel had to defend the ECF World Tag Team titles that they still held in a Battle Royale, which Daniel ended up being eliminated from; Frank, however, kept his half of the titles, ironically winning the match with Debolt Dragonsbane (the match rules stated that the last two men remaining would be champions). Because his reign with Daniel ended when Daniel lost his half of the titles, ECF considers that match both the end of Frank's first reign and the beginning of his second reign, alongside Debolt. Singles Competition Daniel continued his feud with Devastation, Inc., despite no longer having Frank or Mikaru by his side, his betrayal having made him a "lone wolf". He suffered his first loss in a Handicap Match against Assault and Battery on the November 1, 2007 edition of Thunder, when a video of Krystal's captor making suggestive actions towards Krystal appeared mid-match, allowing Assault and Battery to take advantage. However, this first blemish on his win-loss record would be quickly forgotten by many during ECF's first Pay-Per-View event Danger Zone!, taking place on November 11, 2007. In the first of two main events, Daniel competed in a Triple Threat Match against Frank Washington and Mikaru Daiety for the ECF World Championship, which he won by pinning Mikaru after Frank had hit him with a steel chair, and Daniel had used the Devil's Advocate to send Frank Washington to the outside of the ring. Immediately afterwards, the second main event took place, which saw Krystal Ramone's kidnapper reveal himself to be Debolt, who had actually feigned innocence the entire time. After a low blow to Daniel, Debolt made a match for Daniel's newly-won gold, allowing the entire Devastation, Inc. stable to beat Daniel down before Debolt unceremoniously pinned Daniel to win the title, making the first-ever ECF World Championship reign end in about 4 minutes. Immediately the next night, however, the ECF Board of Directors stripped Debolt of the title, citing Debolt's "abuse of power" as their reason for doing so. They also set up a Gold Rush Tournament for the vacated title, stating that Debolt was banned from competing. Due to talent complications, the tournament was not able to be held until the November 24, 2007 edition of Thunder, with all three tournament matches taking place in one night. In the first match of the night, Frank Washington defeated "The Phenom" Stampede Kid following a Game Ender, and immediately afterwards, Daniel, the former champion, defeated "The Sensational" Chris Davis; however, Daniel "pulled an Eddie Guerrero," as he refers to that match, making the recovering referee believe Chris Davis had struck him multiple times in the head with a steel chair, when in fact, Daniel had simply dented it on the steel ring post and threw it to Chris, feigning a head injury from the alleged chair shots. Thus set the stage for the finals later that night, a Steel Cage Match between bitter ECF rivals Frank Washington and Daniel Hutchinson. After interference from "The Millionaire" Steve Jobs, a man with a well-documented history of losses to Frank Washington, Daniel sent Frank off the top of the cage and down through the mat with the Devil's Advocate before escaping the cage, making him a 2-time ECF World Champion. Feuding with Debolt Dragonsbane Not too long after that ECF World Championship match, Debolt Dragonsbane, still with Krystal Ramone in his possession, challenged Daniel to a match at Carnage Released that December for both Daniel's ECF World Championship and Krystal Ramone's "managerial services." With those stipulations in place, Daniel and Debolt faced off at Carnage Released on December 24, 2007, and, albeit with the ironic help of "The Soul of Philly" TJ, Daniel defeated Debolt, finally winning back his girlfriend and manager and retaining his championship in the process. After the Pay-Per-View was over, Daniel was quite frankly glad that the storyline was over, because he'd reportedly been against it from the start, even saying to Debolt that he didn't want to do any storylines involving anyone "hitting on, taking away, or making MY GIRLFRIEND AND MANAGER betray me or anything like that", but Debolt had gone through with it anyway. Daniel's thoughts on the matter: "You know, honestly, this is one of the reasons I'm glad that Debolt isn't booker of ECF anymore, and that he doesn't even have anything to do with ECF, for that matter. He blatantly went against my wishes for the whole "Krystal Ramone abduction" thing -- although that really only makes HIM look sad and pathetic for having to kidnap a fictional female character on a website in order to get laid, if that's what he was trying to accomplish. And I was talking to TJ and some of the other ECF guys after Debolt got kicked out for good, and TJ was tellin' us how Debolt instantly shot down any of his ideas, so the first chance TJ got to cost Debolt the title, he took it, and for that, I'm honestly grateful to TJ. That was a useless storyline that needed to be killed off before it got any mileage, but I'm glad it ended with Debolt Dragonsbane knocked out cold on his pathetic ass." Feuding with Mikaru Daiety Following Carnage Released, Daniel and Steve Jobs were given the opportunity to challenge Devastation, Inc. members Debolt and now-heel Frank Washington for their ECF World Tag Team Championships, but Daniel got them disqualified after punting Debolt in the head with the ECF World Championship belt around his foot. The following week, Daniel was allowed to be the special referee in a match between Steve Jobs and Mikaru Daiety to determine his next World Championship challenger; however, Daniel purposely made sure both competitors were outside of the ring and counted both out, before leading a vicious assault on Mikaru with Steve Jobs' help. On the January 24, 2008 edition of Thursday Night Thunder, Mikaru was given an ECF World Championship shot in a Handicap Match against Steve Jobs and Daniel. Mikaru won the match by pinning Jobs, but Debolt Dragonsbane came out after the match and restarted it, saying that Mikaru "didn’t pin the champion, so you can’t BE the champion!" Daniel managed to retain his title in the restarted match, only to be attacked by Steve Jobs after the match. At Lord of the Mat on January 28, 2008, Daniel stood in the ring, title in hand, as Steve Jobs attempted to buy off the championship; however, Daniel denied the offer, viciously attacking, and promptly defeating, Steve Jobs, ending the assault by submission with a Cobra Clutch. Following the match, Daniel took the briefcase full of money Steve had tried to buy the title with as he exited the ring, still champion. About a month later, on a special Saturday Night Showdown show, Daniel defended his ECF World Championship (re-named the ECF World Heavyweight Championship) against "The Rockstar" Tyson Phoenix, losing the title after a Mic Check from Tyson. Daniel reportedly wanted to immediately use his rematch clause, but he suffered a (kayfabe) seperated shoulder and a Grade III concussion from a car crash, due to a drunk driver hitting the driver's side of his car. This was used as a cover for Daniel taking some time off from ECF in order to clear his head about some things that he'd had on his mind for quite some time during his ECF career. The other reason he wanted time off from ECF is that he couldn't handle working for two e-federations at the same time. However, Daniel is slated to make a return sometime in the near future, though it's unclear when that will occur. Rumors have circulated that it will happen sometime in May. World Wrestling Headquarters (2007 - Current) Debut Only a few weeks into his ECF career, Daniel received an e-mail from Adrian Hart, owner of an already strong-running e-federation known as World Wrestling Headquarters. Daniel decided to join WWH, while not leaving ECF, in order to try and expand his e-fed horizons. Daniel made his WWH in-ring debut on the October 17, 2007 edition of Thursday Night Showdown, defeating Christian Hayes and Eddie Guerrero in a Triple Threat Match. A few weeks later on November 7, 2007, Daniel defeated Sting for the WWH International Championship, his first taste of singles gold outside of ECF. Daniel successfully defended his championship multiple times during his reign, while also competing in non-title matches, remaining undefeated in WWH until the Pay-Per-View event Burnout, in which he lost a Strap Match to "The Showcase" Mike Allen. Daniel still says to this day that he believes if anyone were to beat him for the International title at that time, it would've been Mike Allen. After the International Championship From that point, Daniel suffered a brief series of losses to various opponents, including WWH veteran "The Legend of Legends" Highlander in a Steel Cage match at WWH Tribute to the Troops, citing that "first disappointing loss" as his reason for the multiple following losses. Daniel broke the losing streak in a dark match against Lance Harris on January 16, 2008. Daniel would not hold championship gold again until exactly a month later on February 16, 2008, at the WWH Pay-Per-View Clash of the Champions. He and his partner Buddy Aces defeated The Element (Ash Dubois and Ryan Payne) and the team of Twin K and Chris Montana for the WWH World Tag Team Championships, though it should be noted that Daniel and his real-life girlfriend and then-on-screen girlfriend and valet Amy Roucka were defeated in that same night, right before Daniel's tag team championship match, by Ash Dubois and Daniel's (kayfabe) ex-wife Amanda Cortez. Daniel and Buddy Aces are scheduled to defend their WWH World Tag Team Championships against Ash Dubois and Ryan Payne in a rematch from Clash of the Champions, with the rematch taking place on March 30, 2008, at WrestleMania IV; however, how this match will unfold is uncertain, since Daniel Hutchinson have had issues with one another since they were teamed up, and Daniel was recently recruited to The Element by Dubois and Payne. Possible Companies Recently, Daniel has been thinking of joining Full Metal Wrestling, a highly popular e-federation. At the moment, however, Daniel is already in two companies, and has long-sinced vowed not to compete in anymore than two at a time. Therefore, he would have to leave ECF or WWH in order to pursue this interest in FMW, and considering he's soon to return to ECF, WWH is the more likely candidate for departure, although this is all, at the present time, purely speculation, and nothing has been etched in stone as of this moment. = In Wrestling = at an ECF house show.]] *'Finishing Moves' :*[[Devil's Advocate | The Devil's Advocate]] (Spinning fireman's carry rotated into a falling chokeslam) (ECF) :*[[Cobra Clutch | Cobra Clutch]] :*''Sinful Heart'' ( Rope-hung stunner) (ECF) :*[[Crucifix Powerbomb | Crucifix Powerbomb]] (ECF) :*''Crossfire'' (Spear) (WWH) *'Signature Moves' :*'Mourning Star DDT' (Back-flip arm-clutching DDT from the top turnbuckle) :*'Dragon Lock' (Double hammerlock and dragon sleeper combination) :*'Triple-6 Neckbreaker' (Reverse Full Nelson dropped into a sit-down neckbreaker) :*'Blood Spit' :*Left-handed hook punch to the opponent's jaw :*Death Valley Driver :*Freefall Gutbuster (Fireman's carry into a drop double-knee gutbuster) :*Various shoot kicks and knee strikes :*Second-rope-hung snap DDT :*Chokehold reverse STO :*Throat thrust :*Leg-scissors chokehold :* Double-knee powerbomb *'Managers' :*'Krystal Ramone' (current in ECF) :*Amanda Cortez :*'Amy Roucka-Hart' (current in WWH) *'Signature Weapons/Foreign Objects' :*Barbwire-wrapped steel chair or baseball bat :*Wooden table :*Steel chain :*Butane lighter *'Catchphrases' :*'"If you cross me...I'll break you!"' :*"If you didn't know...now you know." (borrowed from TNA wrestler Christian Cage) *'Nicknames' :*'"The Jersey Devil"' :*'"The One-Man Genocide"' :*"Hutch" :*"Danny Boy" (only by friends and family) :*The Top Dog (during his second ECF World Championship reign) *'Taunts and Mannerisms' :*Slowly dusting off his hands after hitting a finisher/winning a match, as if it was all in a day's work. :*Staring coldly into the eyes of the opponent, not seeming to make a move at all, until the opponent attempts to make an offensive move -- at that moment, Daniel suddenly starts unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, almost in savage fury. This mannerism is only really seen at the beginning of matches, and isn't seen very often.. :*Offering a genuine-looking handshake to an opponent just before the start of the match; the opponent goes for it, but Daniel instead slaps the opponent unexpectedly; done mostly to newer wrestlers on the roster, especially when Daniel is a champion. :*Spitting blood into an opponent's face as a show of disrespect, especially outside of the confines of a match. :*Walking over and wiping his feet on a downed opponent, basically using them as a doormat, especially when making his exit from the ring. Entrance Music :*During his first ECF run, Daniel used "Chapter Four" by Avenged Sevenfold, but has recently switched to the entrance theme of the former World Wrestling Entertainment stable The Ministry of Darkness. :*While in WWH, Daniel has gone through multiple themes, recently settling on "Pink Roses by Glassjaw". However, Daniel is considering reverting to his sadistic gimmick in World Wrestling Headquarters as he has it in ECF, and would therefore begin using The Ministry's theme music in WWH as well. = Championships and Accomplishments = Extreme Championship Federation :*ECF World Tag Team Championship (1 time; w/ Frank Washington) (first) :*ECF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) (First) (Most Reigns) (Longest Reign to Date (91 days)) World Wrestling Headquarters :*WWH International Championship (1 time) :*WWH World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current; w/ Buddy Aces) :*WWH's Hardest Working Roleplayer (1 time) = Personal Life = Daniel is presently in a relationship with currently-inactive WWH Diva Amy Roucka. Daniel has two older brothers -- Alexander, a full-blooded brother, and Michael, a half-brother. Daniel is a dedicated fan of hard rock music, though he admits he'll "listen to anything that doesn't sound like monkeys fighting over a cupcake while falling down a flight of stairs." Some of his favorite bands include A Perfect Circle, Glassjaw, Secret Lives of the Freemasons, Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, and others. Daniel still remains in a fair amount of contact with his father, with whom he's made peace about both of their pasts and the conditions of Daniel's childhood. However, Daniel has yet to speak to his mother since moving to North Dakota, and, according to one interview, calls his mother leaving him "dumped in the Midwest" the best thing that has ever happened to him." Daniel has also not spoken to his brother Alexander in quite a few years, especially after Alexander attempted to embezzle money from Daniel and Krystal Ramone during their first stint in ECF. Daniel reportedly has no plans to reconcile. = Gimmick = Daniel's in-ring gimmick is centered around the expression of a lifetime of pent-up aggression and hatred he's hidden for just about all his life. This build-up of sheer negative will comes from the his parents being drug addicts and abusing and neglecting Daniel, the unpopularity Daniel had during his high school years, and his struggles to fit in even in the diverse atmosphere of college life. Daniel credits all of these things to why his style, while technical and calculating, shows very strong streaks of his violent behavior. Daniel's gimmick, while constant in ECF except for a roughly-two-week period where his gimmick was comparable to that of The Undertaker's "Big Evil" persona, has gone through a number of changes while in World Wrestling Headquarters. Some of these personas were comparable to those of WWE Superstars, including: :* The Undertaker's "Big Evil" heel gimmick :* Edge's (Adam Copeland) Rated-R gimmick :* Kane's (Glen Jacobs) monster-heel runs after being unmasked There was even a stint in WWH where Daniel's persona became that of a completely sadistic and mentally unstable man, something comparable to the Captain Howdy character from the Dee Snider-directed horror movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strangeland Strangeland]. However, Daniel quickly dropped this gimmick after doing a segment prior to an Elimination Chamber Match in which he kayfabe carved a symbol into the flesh of opponent Ash Dubois' supposed "best friend from high school." Given how good of a friendship Daniel's had with Ash since they met, even doing something like that in kayfabe made him uncomfortable, and while he loves the sadist persona, he apparently feels no need to revert back to that kind of sadism in his gimmick. = Off-Screen Feuds = Debolt Dragonsbane After the obviously-unwanted Krystal Ramone "abduction" storyline, Debolt Dragonsbane and the Extreme Championship Federation began to drift apart, mainly because many of the ECF roster felt Debolt's booking "sucked". In addition, Debolt, now going by the name Alan Christopher, apparently wanted to use his e-federation as a supposed "development territory" for ECF, though it is common knowledge that he wanted an excuse to promote his own e-federation by taking ECF for granted. However, Frank Washington and newly-appointed booker Vic Vegas promptly realized Alan's intentions and not only turned down the idea, but also banned Alan from even setting foot in ECF. Daniel feels that this was the right thing to do, especially given that Debolt seemed to go through with the abduction storyline, despite Daniel's denials, just to "at least pretend he could ever get laid." Adrian Hart Adrian Hart, the founder and Co-Owner of World Wrestling Headquarters, has had quite a few creative differences with Daniel, as well as a significant portion of the e-federation, especially when it comes to Adrian's own character. Daniel has been reported as saying that he feels it's "a bit sad that Adrian feels the need to be more powerful than Jesus," in reference to when Christian Carnage, a fellow WWH wrestler, attempted to debut a second character modeled exactly after Jesus Christ of the Christian faith, only for Adrian to claim that this character would only be allowed to participate in WWH if he "wasn't more powerful than Adrian." Despite his personal feelings, however, Daniel has attempted to be professional and bring about a good working relationship with Adrian. Jonathon "Frost" Sprague Jonathon Sprague, currently wrestling in World Wrestling Headquarters as "Frost," has garnered on- and off-screen heat with both fans and his co-workers alike. The first act that got Frost heat was faking his own death shortly before he would have to defend his newly-won WWH World Heavyweight Championship belt, even going so far as to anonymously publish news releases on the site that claimed that Frost was truly "dead". However, in perhaps the biggest swerve in WWH's history, vignettes soon aired hyping Frost's return, though he was none too welcomed. About 4 or 5 months into Daniel's WWH tenure, Daniel had successfully become the #1 Contender to the World Heavyweight Championship that Frost had, again, won, albeit this time it was awarded to him due to the title's vacated status (Chris Montana, the former champion, had left and needed time off). At the next Pay-Per-View, WWH Presents: The Royal Rumble, Frost was to defend the title in a one-on-one standard match against Daniel; however, Frost would further cement his apparent "inability to handle the pressure of being champion," getting himself legitimately fired and simply re-joining the company about a week later, and, as all new signed talent is, he was placed on the developmental "Demolition" brand, obviouisly nowhere near World Championship status. Meanwhile, this left Daniel without an opponent, so Daniel requested one; what he got was five new opponents, in the form of the dangerous Elimination Chamber Match, with the title on the line. The match was eventually won by Ross "Highlander" Noble. Daniel doesn't blame Frost for not being able to win the WWH World Heavyweight Championship, but he does blame Frost for "backing out of every chance to prove he's a good champion". Most of the WWH roster holds both of these incidents over Frost's head to this day. = Short-Lived Stints = Daniel has always had a reputation for overworking himself, whether it be a little or a lot; therefore, there have been a few times in which Daniel has signed up for a third or sometimes fourth company, only to remain in the promotion for a week or so. One such company is Larry's Backyard Wrestling, in which he participated for a week before leaving unexpectedly. During his week of being there, he competed in a single match, a victory over Jethro the Redneck. Daniel has been given many invitations to return to LBW, but he's turned them down every time, citing "just not wanting to be in more than two companies at once" as his reason for not re-joining. Other companies that Daniel has had short participation in include the Championship Wrestling Associaion (CWA), the United Hardcore Wrestling Federation (UHWF), and a short-lived company called WWE Storm. = References = | Extreme Championship Federation | World Wrestling Headquarters | Daniel Hutchinson's ECF Titantron Video Category:WrestlersCategory:CharactersCategory:American characters